Can We Keep Him?
by Silas Dark
Summary: After visiting an alien planet, Kirk is suddenly changed into a dog! Spin off of my other story 'The Feline Way'. Featuring doggy!Kirk. Rated for the occasional minor language. Slow building Kirk/Spock. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN//** So the start of my second spoof/crack!fic. Related, vaugly, to The Feline Way. Enjoy!

Title: Can We Keep Him?

Summary: After visiting an alien planet Kirk is suddenly turned into a dog! Spin off of 'The Feline Way'. Featuring: doggy!Kirk! Minor Spock/Kirk bonding.

Disclaimer:I wish i owned these guys (or at least Bones or Scotty '3') But I don't. D:

**Part 1: Introduction**

Spock and "Bones" McCoy quietly stared at the large golden Labrador Retriever that sat in front of them. The lab was wagging its tail, letting it hit the base of the bio-bed multiple times; deep 'thumps' coming from the action.

"Dr. McCoy, you are informing me that this is the Captain?" Spock asked for clarification.

"Yes Mr. Spock. This is Jim." Bones looked over at the first officer.

Spock's eyebrow rose as he watched the dog. Jim stood up on all fours now and walked forward a bit then in one movement stood up on its back legs and put its front paws on Spock's stomach.

Spock stumbled backwards. Bones laughed. "Careful Spock. Jim is nearly one-hundred standard pounds of pure muscle now. He isn't exactly light weight." Jim barked and lowered himself and did a quick twirl.

Spock straightened out and brushed himself off. Clasping his hands behinds his back.

"Fascinating."

"Damn Skippy. Now, since your quarters are joined anyways, he can stay with you." Bones said, turning he started to his office. "I'll give you a list of everything he will need."

**AN2//** "Damn Skippy. Now Since your quarters are joined anyways, he can stay with you." -- This translates roughly too: 'Take that you green-blooded hobgoblin! Muahaha :D'

I like the idea of McCoy saying 'damn skippy'. Because im Southern, and i say it. xD


	2. Battle on the Bridge

**AN//** Man, not even an hour has passed and already Spock and Kirk are at it! But in a cute way, as the wage a quite battle over who the captain's chair really belongs too!

**Part 2: Battle on the Bridge**

The bridge crew looked as Spock entered the bridge and sat in the captain's chair. Kirk followed close behind, looking to everyone. Tail wagging at amazing speeds. Spock glanced to Kirk who decided to go get attention from Uhura who happily pet his head. Spock looked down and pressed the intercom button.

"_Attention crew. Because Captain Kirk is unable to perform his duty right now, I will be taking over as Acting Captain. Spock out."_

Kirk looked over after the announcement and he walked over; sitting in front of the chair. Spock raised his eyebrow. Kirk growled a little and he walked up, with his teeth he tugged on Spock's pant leg. Spock made a slight noise of shock, and both eyebrows shot up. With one swift tug, Spock slid out of the chair and Kirk promptly jumped up into it.

The entire bridge crew was laughing by now; holding their stomachs and sides as they watched Spock stand and brush himself off. He looked to Kirk who was now lying in the chair, head lay on his paws, large blue eyes looking up to Spock. Spock watched Kirk for a moment. Kirk did his best to look as innocent as possible.

_But it's _my_ chair Spock!_ Kirk's expression said clearly.

"You are as aware as I am that since you cannot perform as Captain, that I now acting Captain." Spock said, as if it explained everything.

_I am aware._ Kirk thought. He yawned now, brandishing a large, powerful jaw and sharp teeth. He laid his head back down, and shut his eyes. _But you're not getting my chair. _

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Kirk. I need you out of the chair, now."

Kirk opened an eye and looked to Spock. If he could, he would have raised an eyebrow (just to annoy him of course). _Most defiantly not getting the chair now, not with that attitude._

Uhura walked over to Spock. "Captain Spock" she glanced to Kirk who twitched his nose. "My shift ends soon. I will take him then, if he will be a bother to you." Spock glanced to Uhura and nodded.

"That will be satisfactory." Spock said, glancing to Kirk.

_Oh yeah, you had to be saved by a girl__._ Kirk grinned inwardly. He glanced to Uhura, and then closed his eyes again.

Spock turned and went to where his usual station was and started to go through some reports.

_Well, this should be interesting._ Spock thought quietly.


	3. Dodging The Bullet

**AN//** Hey folks! Time for a little deepness and some Kirk & Spock bonding time. This is basically this stories equivalent to 'Body Heat' in 'The Feline Way'. Kirk is naturally very protective and is always jumping in front of the gun, if you will. So i thought this would be a nice show-case of that. Plus, we get to see Spock's human side! Enjoy! ((Oh btw: If you can think of a better name, please tell me! xD)) Oh and a few things to those who have reviewed/commented: _To qowyan_: He would definantly be a Vulcan's best friend (;3) and well he is everyone's best friend too. :p _To Fernsfairie_: Oh, he would try and do that wouldn't he? ;) Oh, on a side note, love the pen name! 3

**Part 3: Dodging The Bullet**

Spock sighed loudly and rubbed his aching temple. He glanced around his rose-tinted room. Spock saw Kirk quietly laying on the bed, asleep and breathing heavily. "Dim lights to 20%" The room dramatically darkened.

Spock started to remove his uniform, starting with his boots. Thinking over the day's events; they beamed down to an uncharted planet. There had been no immediate reason for danger. Nothing more than usual of course. It was going very well, splendid actually, then they happened to catch the interest of some of the animals that lived there.

The creatures were very similar to that of Earth's wolves. Kirk had detected them early on. Then, once the away team (which was composed of Spock, Kirk, Sulu and a few red shirts) was confronted, there really was little they could do.

Phasers just seemed to make them even more aggressive. They were surrounded soon, up against a giant boulder. Two of the four red shirts had died. Then, there was a flash of gold in front of them. Kirk leaped and tackled one of the creatures, the largest, to the ground.

The rest of the fight was a large blur to everyone. Kirk, they knew, had saved them. He fought off most of the creatures, while Spock and the others managed to get the weakened creatures with their phasers.

Spock pulled on StarFleet issued sweats. His body was covered in bandages, and his body ached everywhere. He walked to the bed, Kirk was heavily bandaged everywhere as well. He had deep cuts in a few places, and the most damage done to him.

Spock sat on the bed, reaching over he quietly pet the dog's nose. Kirk stirred, nose twitching, he looked to Spock. Kirk shifted, and slowly, very slowly, he rolled up and he quietly shuffled to the far side of the bed to give Spock room.

The half-Vulcan tried to suppress a frown, but he couldn't. But he laid down anyways. He could still reach Kirk, so he reached down and lightly started to pet Kirk's head. Kirk closed his eyes, curling up against the other's legs.

"At least now" Spock started just before they both fell asleep; "we have a few days off." He breathed. Kirk made a little huff noise that Spock knew translated to a laugh.


	4. Hide and Seek

**AN//** Now for some cute doggy!Kirk! Thanks everyone, for there support with both this & The Feline Way. I am glad that you guys are enjoying these as much as I am!

I am currently thinking of two different stories. Each involve a fem!version of (a) character(s). xD So, who knows. May or may not go with it.

**Part 4: Hide & Seek**

Kirk made a mad dash onto the bridge, and quickly disappeared before anyone could see where the dog had gone. Spock looked up at this, arching an eyebrow.

Bones soon stormed inside the bridge. "WHERE THE HELL IS KIRK!?" His southern voice bellowed over the bridge, his piercing blue eyes scanning the bridge carefully for any sign. Spock stood, making Bones look immediately over to him. Bones was expecting Spock to point out where Kirk had gone, as he always did. However, that was not the case.

"Dr. McCoy, if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from the bridge if you insist on causing such disturbance. Kirk has not showed himself in this area for quite some time. Try looking elsewhere, if you don't mind." Spock said, eyebrow arched.

Bones grumbled, and turned on his heel, storming into the turbo-lift. Cussing under his breath as he jammed the button to go to the correct deck. Spock could pick up a distasteful 'green-blooded hobgoblin' just before the doors shut.

Spock turned and sat back down, going back to his PADD. A few minutes later, he broke the silence on the bridge.

"Kirk, Dr. McCoy is no longer in this area." He didn't bother looking up as others did, as Kirk quickly climbed back over an unused console. Kirk's tail wagged as he quickly made his way off the bridge, safe from Bones. For now.


	5. Play?

**AN//** I love Uhura, she is so awesome. So here is a cute little scene between Uhura, Kirk and Spock. Spock doesn't want to admit that he secretly enjoys this. :P A Kirk and Uhura fun-bonding moment. ^-^

Ah, I am bad at drawing guys & animals, but i am going to attempt to make some art for this and The Feline Way. x.x Seriously though, i fail at males and animals. xD so im sorry if, when/if i do, that its sucky. x-x

**Fanart**: By me/general of my works: wire-fly(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Suzii-149618255 -- there is a silly little kitty running around my ipod! c;

**Part 5: Play?**

Kirk shuffled along the hallways of the _Enterprise_; bored as hell.

He found himself soon in the medical bay. He went, optimistically to Bones' office only to find him too busy and grumpy to want to do anything.

Soon after that, Kirk peeked into a recreational room. He quickly left though. Sulu and Chekov were busy making out on the couch.

He went down to engineering; Scotty was asleep at his desk. Kirk didn't blame him, considering he rarely actually got a break even when he wasn't on shift. He looked around; hell he would even enjoy doing something with Keenser if it meant curing his boredom. However, Keenser was nowhere to be found; which told Kirk he was probably sleeping in a Jefferies Tube somewhere.

Kirk somehow ended up on the bridge. He knew no one would actually have any time for him. But he was hopeful. Maybe he could catch someone while they left their shift. Kirk padded onto the bridge quietly, looking around. Tail down as he scanned the room.

Spock was sitting (_in my chair_, Kirk thought for a brief moment, _again_) in the captain chair looking over some PADDs. Uhura was quietly going through some transmissions. She looked just as bored; Kirk figured it only took her a few minutes to do each transmission. Everyone else was quietly working at their stations.

Kirk made a little huff of a sigh and he padded over to Spock looking up to him for a moment. Spock glanced down, regarded him with a nod, and then went back to the PADD in hand. Kirk huffed again, and he padded his way over to Uhura.

Uhura looked down to Kirk and made a little smile; with a slender hand she pet Kirk's head. "Bored?" She asked sweetly. Kirk nodded and he shifted in his spot. Tail picking up as she pet him. She chuckled. "Shift ends soon. Maybe we can go to the recroom? I'll play catch with you." Uhura giggled a little as Kirk's tail started to wag wildly.

Uhura and Kirk were playing catch in the private officer's recroom when Spock entered. He quickly dodged a tennis ball as it hit the wall behind him. Uhura gasped. "Sorry Spock!" Kirk jogged over, getting the ball and he looked up to Spock. A muffled 'arf' came out, and he went back to Uhura. She took the ball and looked to Spock.

"What are you two doing?" Spock asked; eyebrow arched.

"Playing catch." Uhura said with a shrug and a smile. "Kirk was bored and wanted to play with someone." Spock nodded and walked quietly to a chair and sat. Uhura and Kirk went back to playing; while Spock read something on a data PADD.

Kirk grabbed the ball, and he looked around from Uhura to Spock. He nodded to Uhura and he jogged over to Spock. Standing on his back legs he dropped the ball into Spock's lap. Uhura giggled a bit. "I think Kirk would like you to join us." Uhura said when Spock gave the ball and Kirk a confused look.

"I don't wish to partake in this game." He said lightly, mostly to Kirk. Kirk just sat there and pawed at Spock's leg. Spock moved his leg and he pushed the ball off his lap. Kirk rolled his eyes; grabbing the ball he put it back in Spock's lap.

Spock looked back to Kirk. Uhura walked over and she stood near Kirk. "Come on, just throw it once for him. Then he will leave you alone. Wont you?" She looked to Kirk who gave a hard nod. Spock arched his eyebrow again.

"Alright." He set the PADD down, and picked up the ball and tossed it across the room. Kirk turned and quickly ran after.

Uhura looked down to Spock and smiled, winking. "Now was that so hard?" Kirk trotted back over to Uhura, and she took the ball as they went back to playing.

Spock watched them for a few minutes, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards slightly.


	6. Saturday In The Park

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:I AM HOSTING A GIVEAWAY DEDICATED TO THE FELINE WAY! GO HERE TO FIND OUT MORE! .com/journal/29846110/******

**AN2// UPDATE** So the lovely Lady Bronte just told me that chocolate is poisonous to dogs! Thank you so much Bronte~ It is very much appreciated. I will, however, be keeping it the same because this would be assuming Kirk was always a dog and not human turned dog. So I would think his body chemistry, for the most part, stay the same...? I could be wrong. But who knows (not me!) But thank you so much for telling me Bronte! I very much appreciate it!

**AN//** I totally don't blame you guys if you hate me for not updating in a few days. Lol. Feel free to. I wish i could have. However we are on the last week of the first semester and we were doing final exams all week. God was that physics test a killer, i seriously felt like curling up and hiding after how badly I did. x( The entire time, i was wishing I was Chekov, or Spock, or hell, Kirk probably has better math and physics skills than me. D: ((Up to interpretation. Kirk is always out there for interpretation when it comes to math/science smarts. Lol.)) BUT, today I didn't have any so today I grabbed our little Eee NetBook and hid out in the storage room for my art class and wrote THREE chapters for fanfiction. This plus the final two chapters (The final chapter and the afterward). SO HAH! :D Yay. Lol. Anyways, I will quit rambling now. Sorry. Fail _

P.S. This song is loosely based off the song _Saturday In The Park_ by _Chicago_.

P.S.S. My birthday is on the 27th! :D I may have a (special???) story out for it. Idk.

P.S.S. SORRY. But, i felt like sharing: I am going to be a part of an awesome ST TOS roleplay with some other people on deviant art! I AM PLAYING SCOTTY! :D w00t. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Part 6 – Saturday In The Park**

Spock looked around the park as he and Kirk walked through it. Kirk was on a leash and walking happily besides Spock, investigating everything and everyone he came across.

Spock wouldn't admit it, but it was an endearing sight to see Kirk play with some of the little kids that came up to pet him and ask his name. "His name is Jim." Spock would say politely, watching the kids lovingly stroke and scratch Kirk. Kirk would circle around a few off them, sniffing at them a little, and lick their arms or hands when they were leaving.

Spock soon found them a bench to sit at, and continued to look around the park. It was a beautiful Saturday in July. The crew of the Enterprise were on a two week shore-leave. Spock and Kirk were spending their time together in San Francisco so that some researchers could get some data on Kirk to turn him back.

Kirk really didn't like the process. They kept poking and prodding at him, and nearly had to bite one of the researchers. Kirk looked up to Spock and barked, moving so he was laying down on the bench, head resting on Spock's thigh. Spock arched an eyebrow and looked down, his hand resting on Kirk's head as he pet him.

Spock and Kirk looked up when a man came by, pushing an ice cream cart while singing an old Italian song that neither Spock nor Kirk recognized. Kirk looked to Spock and made a whine. Spock arched his eyebrow higher. "Ice cream isn't good for dogs." Spock said simply. Kirk rolled his eyes and huffed.

A few minutes later, Kirk's ears perked up as he heard music. Spock noticed as well, and they both stood and walked in the direction as they made their way to the music. There was a small group of people around a man playing the guitar and singing. Kirk barked happily, tail wagging. Everyone giggled, and the man kept playing. Spock stood patiently by Kirk. The tune was, interesting, as were the lyrics. However, he didn't really understand them.

The man finished singing and everyone clapped, even Spock, and Kirk barked and twirled. The man bowed as a few people threw money into the empty guitar case. "Happy fourth of July everyone!" He called. Everyone wished him the same back and slowly the small crowd disperised. Spock's eyebrow raised.

"Fourth of July?" The man looked over and laughed.

"Yup. The day the United States of America gained its independence and became free!" He explained, realizing Spock was not a human. Spock nodded and wished him well before they turned to leave. "If you want good view of the fireworks, I suggest you go on up to that hill." He pointed down the path. Spock nodded and thanked him. Kirk barked and immediately set off to the hill, dragging Spock with.

Spock sat on the grass next to Kirk, a displeased look crossing his face as he realized it was damp. Kirk barked happily, looking at all of the people who gathered in the same area. Some big families, some people by themselves, a few couples, and then themselves. Kirk looked to Spock and nudged his arm a little with his nose. Obviously attempting to get Spock to cheer up.

Spock looked over Kirk and then looked to the dark sky. Spock jumped when the first firework went off, and for the next few. He finally got used to it though, and his gaze stayed on the sky as the brilliant lights filled the sky. Completely entranced by the fireworks. Kirk barked and twirled yet again as he watched the fireworks.

The ice cream man had come up to the hill to sell ice cream and see the fireworks. Spock looked back and then to Kirk. He stood now. "Stay here". He said and walked to the ice cream cart. Spock bought a small cup of vanilla and chocolate each. Making his way back he sat back down, and set the chocolate ice cream in front of kirk, who barked happily. He dug in, licking the cold ice cream from the cup.

Spock quietly licked at his vanilla ice cream from his spoon, eyes focused on the fireworks above. _This will certainly be_, Spock thought, _a Saturday to remember._


	7. Herding

**AN//** Ugh, this is so lame. I think at least. Lol. I just wanted to make one of kirk herding goats. IDK why. It was a cute image in my head. x.x Sorry if this is just a fail though. haha.

* * *

**Part 7: Herding**

Spock, McCoy, Uhura, and Scotty all quietly sat on the wood fence that bordered the massive farmland.

Before the group, was a large area where large alien creatures (that were really just massive alien goats) grazed quietly. A young male, who worked on the farm, walked up and stood quietly near them watching the goats. Uhura looked to the man.

"Say, you took our captain- err, the dog somewhere. Where did you take him?" She asked lightly, looking over the white-skinned alien. The alien grinned and showed sharp teeth then nodded to the goats.

Everyone turned their attention back to the goats. For a moment, it remained silent, and then barks broke through.

Kirk bounded up, barking at the goats. His gold body flashing brilliantly in the bright sun. He weaved in and out of the goats, which all quickly jumped and started to move away from Kirk. Kirk bounded up to the back of the group of now moving goats, and he ran back and forth, barking still.

Uhura and Spock looked confused as Kirk pushed the goats into a certain direction. Scotty and McCoy were laughing, however, nearly falling off the fence. Spock looked over, arching an eyebrow.

"What is so amusing about Kirk barking at the animals?" Spock asked, puzzled. Uhura nodded,

"Yeah, I don't get it…"

McCoy stopped laughing for a moment, holding his stomach. "Don't you know, Labradors are good herding dogs?" He laughed, looking back to Kirk. Everyone followed suite, watching Kirk heard the goats into a nearby open-stall.

Scotty chuckled now, and shook his head. "Well, looks like we finally found a use for him as a dog."

The alien man laughed loudly. "I wish he could stay! It would make my job a lot easier!"

Uhura shook her head, "sorry sir, love to, but he stays with us." She said with a smile.


	8. Where are you?

**Part 8: Where are you?**

_Damnit, where is he? _

_Iv looked everywhere… the science lab, the bridge, the mess… Where is he?_

Kirk stopped, sitting in the hallway now, his back leg came up and he scratched behind his ear.

_Hm, checked the quarters too. Maybe I should check the medical bay? I have no idea why he would be there, but maybe…_

Kirk turned, making his way to the turbo lift. Inside was a young Ensign. "Hello Captain!" She greeted sweetly. Kirk made a little bark and sat down inside the turbo lift. "What deck sir?" She asked. He barked a few times, and she hit the corresponding button to take him to that deck.

"See you later Captain." She said as he left the turbolift. _Later._

Kirk sniffed at the air a little. He could smell the very faint scent of incenses, which meant he was on this deck not to terribly long ago. _Where is he Damnit?_

He wondered down the halls, peaking into rooms he figured he might find him when he finally made it to the medical bay. Bones was treating a young man for a chemical burn. Kirk barked and Bones looked back.

"Hey there." He looked back to the man. _Bones, where is he!?_ Bones looked back when Kirk barked again and he shifted.

"I have no idea where he is. Sorry buddy." Bones said, figuring that's what he wanted to know. It was, and wasn't. Kirk huffed and turned, stalking out of the medical bay.

_When I find him, he better have a damn good excuse._ _That stupid- wait… Maybe…_

Kirk changed course to the nearby Private Officers Rec Room. Kirk reached the door, it was shut and locked, as it always was. Kirk lifted a paw, scratching at the door a few times.

_Hello? Anyone in here?_

After a few minutes of scratching at the door, to no avail, he finally huffed and he turned to leave.

_*hhhiiiisssssss*_

Kirk looked back at the sound of the door swishing open. His tail started to wag violently.

Spock stood there quietly, looking down to Kirk. "Good evening, Jim." He side stepped to let Kirk inside.

Spock and Kirk made their way back to the seating area, where Spock sat. He didn't have time to grab the PADD he had set down, when Kirk jumped into his lap.

Kirk stared at Spock, and leaned in close, putting their foreheads together (and not gently). Spock's eye twitched slightly, but he looked back into the bright blue eyes.

_Do you know how long I have been looking for you!? Geeze, so inconsiderate. I searched high and low for you!_ Kirk moved his head during this, and he curled up on top of Spock; the best he could. Spock shifted a bit, watching the large lab- his captain- lay across his lap.

"I'm sorry." Kirk looked up to him and he made a little huff.

_Forgiven, for now. It better not happen again though._ He thought, giving Spock's arm a little nudge. _Now pet me Damnit. It's an order._ Spock understood, and quietly started to pet Kirk's head.

* * *

**AN/** Sorry for the lack of updates, not just here, but all around. Working on all of my writing today. I will attempt to update each thing at least once a week if possible. I especially want to finish this up so I can focus on _A New World_ & _Light of Love_. If you have not read either, you should! (*I know, Im shameless and have no pride*)

Anywho, Jim doesn't like to be ignored. :p So here is the next part of the story! :D Innocent fluff mostly. Kirk still thinks he is the full captain of the ship (or at least Spock?) Despite the fact he is a dog. I think Bones is rubbing off on Kirk. xD


	9. Subtle

Jim admired Uhura. Really, he did. Even with all the crap she had to put up with, when it came to him. He admired her. One of the things he admired the most though, above her determined, but peaceful personality, was how she would break regulation.

Now, Uhura was like any human and was slightly defiant when it came to rules and regulations. But she was not like Jim and blatantly broke the rules in a very loud way that got him in trouble. No, she was subtle. Jim liked this.

She would break regulation by wearing an 'out there' nail polish. Like the other day she wore a bright, lime green. Before that it was canary yellow, and before that pure white. Another subtle thing she would do is her hair. Some days it would be in beautiful curly pigtails that hung over her shoulders, some days in braids and once (out of a dare) she let her go natural for a day without straightening it. To say Jim was madly in love with her, more than usual, was an understatement.

Now, Jim was finding out just another subtle way of rebellion…

Jim was laying under the table where his friends all sat in chairs and playing Poker. Most everyone was in uniform still, including Uhura. Jim had been quietly laying there, listening to there conversation, when Uhura shifted. Now, Jim didn't mean to look. Really, he didn't.

But there he was, looking up at Uhura, well more up skirt of Uhura's dress. She wasn't wearing the regulation Starfleet startchy, ichy, white bikini style underwear. But instead, a pair of bright pink string bikini with a yellow bow in the front.

Jim grinned, as much as a dog could. He glanced up, making sure no one could see him still. Uhura shifted, and Jim could no longer see. He laid his head down.

_Subtle, but affective. _He mused. He then noted, when she reached down to scratch her leg, that her nails were also bright pink with a yellow stripe over the tip.

* * *

**AN** Kinda lame... xD I wasn't sure how to write it exactly. Haha. For Fernsfairie who really wanted Jim to look up Uhura's skirt (so naughty!) Lol. I hope it works for you. :o

Check out my other works: _A New World_, _Light of Love, _and my little side snippet story: _Starbook_. xD

**update** Thank you everyone for your comments! Im glad you like this chapter so much! Be prepared though! This is the last chapter before the ending (and more than likely, an afterward, still have not decided yet what that will be)!!!!!!

Oh, and to Neosildrake: That is a good question... That never even occured to me. :p Who knows...? Haha.

**AN/update/ Sorry i didn't update this weekend like i wanted to. Its been a hectic week. I will update sometime this week/next weekend when i dont have an art competition. Heh. Anyways, expect update soon. **

**If you read my other story 'A New World' please go check that for the note i just put up. :o **


	10. THE END

The room was cold, white and sterile. Nothing out of place (well more there was nothing to be out of place); quite, and still. Usually, Spock liked this. Usually. But not now. Not when he was waiting, alone, in this cold white room filled with only a few stiff, uncomfortable chairs. Spock resorted to sitting on the floor and meditating. Though, it was difficult, even for him, to meditate for 40 hours straight.

He was waiting for Kirk to be through with the transformation process back into a human. Spock missed the human Kirk. Missed the smile; the strong arms; the chess games; he just missed Jim.

Spock had fallen asleep, eventually, in one of the chairs, though he sat up straight, head tilted down and arms crossed. Unmoving and waiting desperately for all of this to be over.

Spock would not openly admit this, but he had fallen for his captain. Had before he had been turned into a dog. The only reason Spock was apprehensive about having the captain back was that it would go back to the 'strictly just-friends' relationship before these strange events.

* * *

A young red headed nurse gently shook Spock awake. Spock stirred (read: jumped) awake, eyes shooting open and landing immediately on the woman. "Nurse?" He said calmly. She smiled sweetly.

"Kirk will be out in just a few minutes. It's all over." She said warmly, handing Spock a PADD before scooting off. Spock's heart skipped a beat and his eyes landed on the PADD screen.

"_Patient J. T. Kirk has been fully reverted to his normal status with minimal affects to physical and mental body; with one exception-"_

The doors swung open, a group of doctors and scientists entered, all tired and worn-out. Spock stood (read: jumped out of his chair) to greet the doctors. They parted to show a very exhausted looking James Kirk. Ruffled blond hair and all. And more!

Spock quickly moved standing before his captain, who was smiling and wagging his tail. Wait.

Spock looked down, a blond dogs tail was pertruding from Jim. Spock blinked. "Ah, yes, it seems we could go no further than that. He will have the tail still…" A doctor informed.

Jim smiled a little more, and looked up to Spock. "I like it." Jim shrugged, before reaching up to give Spock a little pat on the shoulder. "Come on, lets go. I am hungry." He chuckled. Spock nodded, and once he turned, facing away from everyone else, he cracked a smile.

* * *

Jim ate like an animal, and then slept like one.

Spock sat on his bed, reading over his personal PADD, Jim asleep in the adjacent bed. _You have unread Emails. _ It informed him.

_Spock,_

_I want the medical files and to know how Jim is. _

_Now._

_  
McCoy_

_-_

_Spock,_

_Please give Jim our love! We miss him!_

_Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Chapel_

_-_

_Spock,_

_Hope it went well, I want to hear how the operation went._

_Pike_

_

* * *

_Spock looked to the sleeping Jim. No he wasn't sleeping anymore, but laying on his side staring at Spock. "Can I get you anything Jim?" Spock asked, head tilting.

Jim just shrugged and shifted in his spot. "I can't get comfy… I liked how I laid down as a dog better." Jim pouted, sighing a bit, tail giving one swish before landing with a 'thump' on the bed.

"I'm not sure if there is much I can do for you." Spock admitted, eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Hm."

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here~" Jim smiled now, tail starting to wag as Spock approached the bed. He reached up, grabing Spock's hand and pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

"Jim, I don't understand-"

"I want to snuggle."

"Snuggle?"

"Yes."

"What exactly" Spock shifted, Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's waist and was hiding his face In the crook of his neck now. Spock shivered as Jim's breath tickled his neck. "Is this 'Snuggling'?"

"It's like cuddling. Only better."

"I see…"

"Just… go with it…"

"Alright."

Spock reached up, petting back Jim's hair from his face. Jim sighed a little. "Keep doing that." So Spock did, lovingly petting Jim's head as he slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Spock was awakened (still on Jim's bed) as he felt something hovering over him. His eyes cracked open to meet dazzling sky blue eyes before him. "Hm?"

Jim smiled and he leaned his face down so it was only an inch or two away. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

Jim chuckled, "I'm sorry."

And then

Lips meet forehead.

Soft lips pressed against Spock's temple in a soft, sweet kiss before pulling away. "Go back to sleep."

"But-" Spock started to protest, Jim put a finger to his lips.

"I'll be here in the morning." A dazzling smile. "With more, if you want." A wink.

The shifting of blankets and pillows, then stillness.

Spock looked down to the sleeping figure that was curled up into his side, arms and legs wrapped around his own figure possessively.

* * *

And Jim was right.

Spock woke the next morning to a human Jim (and kisses to go with).

* * *

_**~And They Lived Happily Ever After~

* * *

**_

* * *

AND THATS IT FOLKS!

Seriously.

It's finally over.

I hope you guys don't hate me for long its taken to get this ending out... It wasn't intentional, i swear.

I hope this ending lives up to the rest of the fic.

I do hope you liked it. Not nearly as good as 'The Feline Way' but i still really enjoyed this and I hope you did too. My purpose is to please you folks. So I hope that i have.

Thank you for staying through and reading this. I cannot thank you all enough, for your amazing support. Not just for this, or 'The Feline Way' but for all of my work.

Much love and thanks,

~Abernathy


End file.
